Nebulon-B2 Frigate
The Nebulon-B2 Frigate is a light frigate available to the New Republic in Eras 1-2 and can also be used by the Imperial Warlords, buildable by Zsinj's Empire in the Hunt for Zsinj and Into the Cluster GC campaigns. It is also seen used by him in other GC scenarios. It is armed with 12/2 Turbolasers, 3/1 Dual Heavy Turbolaser, 12/2 Laser cannons, and 1/1 Concussion Missile Launchers. History Even though the B2's predecessor was a common victim of Rebel raids, the B2 was more commonly seen working with its original designers: the Galactic Empire (though some still found their way into the Rebel Alliance fleet). During designing, the profile and shape of the B2 would remain similar to the original Nebulon, but the B2 had noticeable improvements. The forward pod was split so that it would create an inverted V-shape, effectively making two 'chins' to store more weapons on the ship. The connecting spar was also strengthened to reduce the possibility of the ship splitting in two and was slightly shorter in length compared to the Nebulon-B. Overall performance of the B2 was noticeably better than the original. The B2's that were part of the Alliance continued to serve the New Republic, whilst the Empire was simultaneously losing them. By 6 ABY, the Imperial Remnant stopped producing them and, likely, sold them to other parties. Their numbers had been reversed as, by this time, the New Republic had fully absorbed the design into their roster. Zsinj was also known to use these ships, along with the original Nebulon, Corellian Corvettes and other ships also used by the New Republic. Use Ingame Though the B2 is better than the Nebulon-B, purchasing and building a Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruiser is still a much better investment. Despite this, the B2 is still viable, mainly in roles similar to the B1 (i.e fleet padding and cannon fodder). In a one-on-one fight, it is possible for the B2 to pull ahead of a Carrack-class Light Cruiser (though with difficulty). A group of 6 or more can easily take on a Victory II-class Star Destroyer. Although the B2 has more weapons and slightly better shielding, it doesn't spawn any fighter or bomber squads and no individual B2 can easily fight any other class of ship larger than itself, essentially limiting its performance to anti-corvette duty. Its two laser cannons and single concussion missile launcher also make it a fighter screening ship (at about the same level as a vanilla Acclamator), which is this ship's and the B1's main role under Zsinj's Empire. In short, while the Nebulon B-2 is a well equipped ship, it is unfortunately under-performing and is the 'chariot' of the New Republic navy ingame. In-Game Statistics Stats * Build Cost: 2500 Credits * Build Time: 30 Seconds * Population Cost: 1 * Availability: Era 1-2 * Armor Type: Frigate * Shield Armor Type: Frigate * Shield Points: 920 * Shield Refresh Rate: 50 * Auto Resolve Health: 1840 * Tactical Health: 920 * AI Combat Power: 2200 * Max Speed: 2.9 * Max Thrust: 1.5 * Max Rate of Turn: 0.8 Hardpoints The Nebulon-B2 Frigate features the following hardpoints * 1 Dual Heavy Turbolaser Battery (1 Port) * 2 Turbolaser Batteries (1 Port, 1 Starboard) * 1 Concussion Missile Launcher (1 Prow) * 2 Laser Cannons (1 Port, 1 Starboard) * 1 Engine Hardpoint * 1 Shield Generator Category:Space Units Category:New Republic Ships Category:Imperial warlord ships Category:Zsinj's Empire Ships